


Sleepy love

by jinterludx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Just really a lot of fluff, M/M, This was really self indulging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinterludx/pseuds/jinterludx
Summary: Minhyuk's sleepy and Hoseok loves him a lot.





	Sleepy love

**Author's Note:**

> This was just me being really soft about Minhyuk's latest [tweet](https://twitter.com/OfficialMonstaX/status/885545715530842114). Can they be any cuter??
> 
> Hope you enjoy It!
> 
> Come find me, i'm @vdragxn on twitter!

Hoseok knew Minhyuk was exausted. He knew it, he was too, but he couldn't do much about it except let him sleep on his shoulder on the way to the venue.

“Minhyuk-ah,” he shook Minhyuk slightly “we're here baby. C'mon, you can sleep inside.” Minhyuk blinked blearily and Hoseok thought it was the cutest thing.

“We're here already?” Hoseok nodded and pulled him from the van. “I'm so exausted” the silver haired boy, usually so energetic, leaned on him and Hoseok's heart did that weird fluttering thing it always did around Minhyuk. He liked it a lot.

“Let's eat and then you can sleep a bit before the concert, ok?” he kissed Minhyuk's head and heard a snort. He looked behind them and Kihyun did vomiting motions. Hoseok rolled his eyes fondly, he knew Kihyun actually thought they were cute.

Once they we’re inside they quickly ate some of the food in their dressing room, mostly gimbap and some fruit, and then Minhyuk laid down on the sofa and let sleep take over him. They still had an hour before the rehearsal, so he was in for a good power nap.

The boys were all scattered around the room, Hyungwon and Changkyun cramped on the other sofa while Kihyun, Jooheon and Hyunwoo got their hair and make up done. Despite being bone tired, Hoseok wanted to watch over Minhyuk's sleep.

The thing was, for all that he was loud and the most extra most of the time, Minhyuk was the softest, the cutest when he was sleeping. Hoseok found his heart fluttering again, and he smiled as he traced Minhyuk's face lightly with his fingers. First his forehead, then his eyes, the slope of his nose and his cheek. His touch revealed reverence. Hoseok had his whole world peacefuly sleeping in front of him and nothing could make him happier. Together they got over their insecurities and faced their challenges bravely. It was them agains't the world, and they were glad to have not only the boys, but each other.

As he ran his fingers through Minhyuk's hair, Hoseok felt himself growing sleepier and soon enough he couldn’t stop yawning. Hoseok got up and laid over Minhyuk on the couch. Minhyuk didn't even fully wake up, he just changed his position to better acomodate Hoseok and went back to sleep feeling warm and comfortable.

For the next thirty minutes no one dared to disturb them.

~*~

When he was getting his hair done, Minhyuk saw Hyunwoo approaching him with his phone in hand.

“You two were just too cute,” he said smiling and Minhyuk laughed when he looked at the pics he showed him “Do you think we should upload them?”

“We do look cute, but Hoseok's face look so funny! The fans are gonna eat this up, but if i post them like this i'll be single and dead by the end of the day.” they laughed and he pulled up an app to quickly cover Hoseok's face. Soon he opened twitter and tipped out a caption before giving Hyunwoo's phone back.

Revealing Hong Kong's waiting room (let's protect Wonho's face)

As soon as his hair was done he went to Hoseok, who was getting his make up done, and pecked him lightly on the lips.

“What was this for?” Hoseok asked smiling with his eyes closed, and the make up noona smiled fondly.

“It’s just that you're too cute.” Minhyuk said lightly.

Soon Hoseok would see the tweet, and he just knew his boyfriend would be all over him.


End file.
